Talk:2019 Forge Bowl Event/@comment-33920324-20190115214341/@comment-29961590-20190120082638
Again, unless you spend TONS of money on diamonds, you're not 'filling' any city with special event buildings. After GBs and the few good special buildings we've had, mostly from the last year or two only, you'd still have hundreds of sqaures to fill. Some buildings like TFs will compliment a BG, and the same could be said for other buildings, but at the end of the day you will have lots of open space, and SOKs are still the best bang for your buck as far as footprint. As someone who has played this game for years, it still amazes me that people think there's anything in the endgame of value beyond FPs and your daily FP rate. After leveling up a few key GBs, you'll have all the goods, coins, supplies, pop, and happy you could ever want. If you don't spend money on the game, you have diamond farms on other servers. What's the only resource remaining? FPs. Sure, there's some helpful bonuses on some buildings, most notably atk boost, but you probably have fully leveled Zeus, CDM, COA, TA, and all the special buildings and some military barracks that give atk boost already in your city. We know from years of experience and countless articles, examples, and practical experiments that def boost is useless on its own, so there's really nothing left of value to note besides FPs. And as I said in my last reply, if your endgame doesn't involve maximizing your FP output, then you won't be able to continue leveling your GBs past 80 with any real efficiency. So adding more FP producing buildings is the only way to achieve this, and that means the most FP efficient buildings, which to this day is still SOK. You are free to play your game however you like, and fill your city with all the useless buildings you want, and believe me, a lot of what Inno gives us are useless. But if you're playing for the long haul, you already know there's nothing else to do in the endgame but push your GBs. A lot of players are reaching this point these days and realizing that the strategy of max FPs that they've employed the past 3+ years is actually the best endgame strategy, which is why so few people have done any real redesigns and none of them are getting rid of SOKs, at least not on any of the 26 servers I play on. Are there better special event buildings than SOK? Sure! But they are far and few between, and unless you buy diamonds by the truckload, you aren't filling anything with just those buildings. As for the topic at hand, compared to the trash like victory towers and watchfires upgrades, and the nearly useless classical garden set, there's almost nothing in this event being offered that's of any use other than SOK. The RH shrink kits and if you don't have any yet, champ barracks, are nice consolation prizes, but SOK is still a higher priority than they are. The only exception to this is if you already have 100+ SOKs in your city and don't have room for more. But if that's your situation, then there's really nothing of much interest in this events DS's anyway, so the point is moot.